The King in Love
by LadyBelle104
Summary: Being taken care of while sick by a king was everyone's dream, isn't it? Well, with a king like this, you better dream twice. AtobexOC! One-shot for now but watch out for a second chapter (Another one-shot)! R&R!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

So, I was in the middle of writing my Seigaku one-shots for Tezuka, Eiji and Kaidou (And yes, I do make those three in the same time) but I can't help but type this first! I wrote this real fast! I got the sudden idea when I was tying my little cousin's tie when I was in the party this evening and I can't help but feel how it will suit Atobe more than anyone else. So voila!

Anything to say? Hm... I guess there are some facts that I created for the sake of this story. Like the idea that Atobe can't tie his own tie. I think he knew very well how but just for the sake of this fiction, let's pretend he didn't know, okay?

Also, this may be a one-shot but look out for a second chapter! Atobe is very inspiring and, even now, I have more ideas for fictions for him swimming in my mind. I may make this into a collections of one-shots and add more chapters! If you want to read more, please don't be shy to follow this story! Thank you!

I have no more to say. Enjoy! And for the ones eagerly waiting for Seigaku, don't worry, It's almost finished. I think Kaidou Kaoru's one-shot will be done first considering it's almost done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

The King in Love

* * *

After that one fateful day, I never had the chance to prioritize myself. There was always him – ordering and sending me around. When I moved to Japan, he followed readily, already enrolling in the same school I did, even bringing his childhood friend with him.

Really, he was lucky my father worked under his. My father was his father's right hand man. If I were to even look at him wrongly, my father would be the one to endure the effect so I had no choice but to accept his complains and vanity. That didn't mean he was any less annoying though.

When I applied to Hyotei junior high, I thought that I would finally be free because his grandfather wanted him to move to a boarding school somewhere else. So imagine my surprise when he came to pick me up on the first day of school and claimed that he was also going to my school. I was even more surprised at his blatant narcissism by claiming himself to be the school king.

It wasn't until the end of our second year that he confessed. No, that wasn't a confession.

That was an _order_.

"You are to be Ore-sama's girlfriend, clear?" precisely was his words. That rude guy deserved a good smack on the head. What kind of confession was that? Who would even asked anyone out like that?

Atobe Keigo apparently.

He was lucky I loved him too or he wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore. He might be vain and narcissistic and flirty and proud but he had a kind heart and he truly cared for the people around him. He cared a lot for his best friend, Kabaji Munehiro, the tennis team along with the rest of the school population. He also had a lot of friends outside of Hyotei.

The last time I accidentally fell during P.E, ambulances and doctors from every single hospital in Tokyo and more were summoned. Sure it created such a scene and I was thoroughly embarrassed but I knew he cared; although he had such an excessive way to show it that I usually declined.

Urgh, even thinking about him always gave me a headache. And it didn't help that I woke up with a splitting headache and a sore throat. It was probably from going out in the rain last night because I ran out of sugar. Damn Atobe. He was the one who asked me to make him some Chocolate Fondant. That brat. He could've asked his chef to make him one.

But no. He had to ask _me_, while I was in the middle of doing my work as the class president, and he knew that I couldn't refuse him. So I went to the closest market to buy sugar, only to find out that it was closed and had to go to the one near the station which wasn't anywhere near home. Then in the middle of my way back, my umbrella broke and I had to go home in the rain wearing only a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. I would have shaded under one of the closed stores should it hadn't been so late.

"Are you okay, Meguru? You've been coughing a lot since you came." I looked up at one of my classmate, Takaoka Nagisa. She stood in front of my desk, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Did you catch a cold?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at her. Nagisa, although very cocky and boyish, was very nice. She always worried for me, who she believed was 'bullied' by Atobe, and made sure I didn't tire myself taking care of that bratty king. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Don't overwork yourself, okay, Meguru? If you need help with the preparation, don't be shy to ask."

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan. I'll do that." No, I wouldn't. I wasn't the type of person who would admit that I couldn't do anything, much like my very own boyfriend. I guess that was one of my flaws.

Recently, I was appointed by our homeroom teacher to take care of and prepare for the class' friendship party as I was the class president. The problem was that the vice-president broke his leg during track practice so I had to do everything alone. What was worse was that the party was going to be held tomorrow. And, of course, I refused to ask help from Atobe, who was in another class.

"No problem. Ryo's going to help too if you ask." She grinned and pointed to her childhood friend in the other side of the classroom. Shisido Ryo, upon hearing his name, looked up from the sports magazine he was reading and glared at Nagisa. Judging from the glare, Nagisa must have played pranks on him again.

At lunch break, I was planning to do my work in the library when my phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D, I sighed. Of course it was him.

"What is it, Atobe?"

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend, ah~n?" his voice teased from the other side of the phone. "But we'll take care of it later. Come to Ore-sama's office immediately." And with that, he hung up. My eyebrow twitched but I obeyed anyway. Damn him.

Atobe's office was the student council president's room. Entering without knocking, I was immediately met with the sight of Atobe standing in front of me, Kabaji dutifully behind him with our bags in hand.

Wait.

…our bags?

"Atobe, when did you-"

"We're going home." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to steer me towards the stairs. "Takaoka told me. Is this why you didn't want Ore-sama to pick you up this morning, ah~n?"

Bingo. I didn't want him to pick me up because I knew he would figure out that I caught a cold at a single glance with his insight. He would then force me to stay home or worse – locking me in his room in his manor.

"I don't have a cold, you idiot." I pushed his hand away, holding in a cough. It was spring, how could it get so cold? "Nagisa-chan's tricking you. Or your insight's getting rusty. I don't generally care. Anyway, I need to prepare for tomorrow's party so-"

"Ah~n? What is it? Are you disobeying Ore-sama, Megu?"

I glared at him, "I'm not your dog, stupid. And I really can't go home right now. I have to- AAHHH!" I shrieked when Atobe picked me up and slung me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I pounded on his back, "You selfish brat! Let me down!"

"You'll thank Ore-sama, later."

Thank? Hah, right! In my fifteen years old life, the only times I thanked Atobe was when he got me presents for White day, Christmas or my birthday. And even then, I was always annoyed because his presents were never normal – they were far too gaudy and extravagant for me.

I was always the one taking care of him – brewing him tea, packing his school bag, sometimes making him lunch, tying his tie, helping him with his duty so he didn't tire himself out, etc. I was the one who he _should_ thank – normally. His way of thanking me was usually with over-expensive jewelleries that I refused.

Sometimes I couldn't help but thought that I was more fitting to be his servant than his girlfriend. Even back when we were still friends, he still continuously depended on me to take care of the simple tasks. He was always too busy taking care of someone else, he forgot about himself – he never forgot his appearance though. Not even once. Vain bastard.

And it was supposed to be a secret, so don't tell, but Atobe actually couldn't tie his own tie. That's why I had to do it for him every single day. It seemed like since I was always the one who did it for him, he never bothered to learn.

I guess the perfect king wasn't as perfect as everyone thought, huh?

* * *

But I guess he was perfect enough to get me in bed. Sulkily, I glared at the closed door. Atobe had successfully got me home, my own home, and got me to change into my pyjamas and into bed. It did make me feel better to lie down but I still worried over tomorrow's party. How could I plan and prepare for a party if I slept?

The door opened and Atobe walked in, carrying a silver tray in his hands. I choked on my own spit when I looked at him. Over his proud Hyotei uniform, he wore my mother's frilly pink apron. Instantly, I doubled over in laughter. My God, I wish I had a camera. It was so unfortunate that my phone died.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, oblivious, putting down a tray of water and- …is that glue-like substance supposed to be congee? "Hmph. That doesn't matter. Here. Ore-sama kindly made you food so you better finish everything."

"Food?" I giggled, "Atobe, this is more like glue." His eyebrow twitched and something akin to a pout rose to his lips. Still giggling, I took the tray, settled it on my laps and picked up the spoon, "but I'll eat it, I guess. Since I'm hungry and all…"

His pout immediately turned into his signature braggingly cocky smirk. Atobe sat down beside me and took the spoon from me. Scooping a spoonful of the sticky substance, he blew on it and held it before my lips, "Then Ore-sama shall feed you. Ahhh~"

I felt my face grew warm and I backed away. "No way am I letting you feeding me. I'm not a kid." Snatching the spoon from him, I ate it myself, still blushing. "You can go back to school, Atobe. Don't you have tennis practice? You shouldn't leave your teammates. You're the captain, after all."

"Kabaji has taken care of it. Besides, they will be fine without Ore-sama for a day."

I merely hummed in response. It's true that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Atobe's congee might look disgusting but it tasted quite nice; although it certainly wasn't easy to digest. He probably didn't add any water while boiling.

The great Atobe Keigo, a failure in cooking. I giggled to myself.

After finished the whole bowl, I took the cold medicine, checking to make sure it was _indeed_ cold medicine, then lay down, pulling the comforter up to my neck. I closed my eyes and shifted into a comfortable position. Taking a little nap wouldn't hurt right? An hour and I'd wake up.

"Ah!" I jumped at the sudden cold touch on my forehead. Glaring, I found Atobe with his hand on my forehead. "Your hand is cold." I told him. Atobe had high body temperature and he was always so warm. How did it get so cold? Oh well. It felt nice so I wouldn't complain.

Atobe, sensing that I wasn't whining about his hand on my forehead, rolled me to my side and climbed onto my bed. He pressed his hand back to my forehead, the other on the side of my neck while he pressed his chest to my back and entwined our legs.

I blushed. "A-A-Atobe! What are y-you-"

"Ssshh. When you catch a cold, it'll feel better if you put something cold on these areas." He explained. Oh. Okay. But did he need to lie with me? "Although it will be better if it is under your arms or your legs."

"No!" I shoved him away when he began to unbutton my pyjama top. Turning to him, face ablaze, I asked, "What the hell, Atobe?" he lifted himself on all fours and straddled me. I blushed at the compromising position we were in.

"You're sweating and your pyjama is wet. Ore-sama shall change your clothes for you." he declared proudly, like he didn't just say he would strip me.

"A-Atobe, no! S-stop! Stop I say!" I put both my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. But Atobe was clearly stronger than me and he continued to unbutton my pyjama, his long fingers working speedily. I glared at him.

Curse him.

Was that a _cocky_ smirk on his face?

Growling, I kneed his stomach and pushed him to the floor. "Enough! How can I rest if you keep bothering me?!" I yelled at him.

"Megu-"

"Don't 'Megu' me, pervert! I hate you!" taking his arm, I dragged him over to my front door. I quickly shoved him out, throwing his bag to him and glared. "Ahobe*! Go and take care of your team, you idiot!" I said before closing the door in his face and locking it.

Huffing, I began to make my way to my room again, passing the kitchen on my way. And, dammit, what a disaster it was! The sink was full of dirty dishes and there was some leftover 'congee' on the pot on the stove. My rice-cooker appeared to be broken because one of the switches was missing and there were bubbles coming out from the closed lid. The floor was wet and some seasonings littered the kitchen counter. There was even a broken egg on the table!

Walking into the disaster, I gawked at the awful mess. That Ahobe! And how did he expect me to rest with this mess in my kitchen? And he seemed to forget his iPad too. Picking it up, I unlocked it, entering the right password. I gasped, surprised at the content. That idiot, there were pages of how to cure cold and how to make congee in Safari.

Putting the iPad down, I finally noticed the big bowl of ice cubes in front of the freezer. Don't tell me- Was that the reason why his hands were so cold? Did he bury his hands in there?

Atobe…

That idiot.

* * *

The friendship party was held in Hyotei's gym. And here I was, standing in front of it, thinking of ways to apologize to my classmates. I had no doubt that they were disappointed in my failure. I would gladly step down after this if I must.

Opening the door, I bowed and shouted, "I'M SORRY!" but found my voice swallowed by loud music. Blinking, I straightened and gasped. The gym was decorated with golden banners and sparkly confetti and there were tables of food and beverages everywhere. "W-what?"

"Oh, Meguru!" Nagisa greeted, walking over to me with Shishido in tow. "Thanks for the party! It's totally fabulous! A little too glamorous but I really enjoy it!"

Shishido raised an eyebrow, "It seems like you've been around Atobe too much, huh? This party looks like something he'd do. No, he'll probably do something more excessive." He rubbed his chin as he examined the sparkly decorations.

"No! I didn't do anything!" I shook my head.

"Huh? But Atobe said-"

I gasped, "Atobe!"

* * *

Out of breath and pathetically panting for air, I opened the door to class 3-A, Atobe's classroom. It's a pain to run all the way from the gym to here, considering the size of this school, but it was really urgent. Walking into the class, I noticed a hunched figure on one of the desks and immediately approached, thinking of what to say to him.

"Atobe?" I called. The only sign that he heard was the little wave of his hand, telling me silently to come to him. I raised an eyebrow. That was odd. Usually, he would be smirking and teasing me if I were the one to greet him first. "Atobe, are you alright?"

Peeking at his face, which was half-buried in his crossed arms, I gasped. His face was flushed red and he simply looked sick, form trembling soft enough to be unnoticeable. He must have caught my cold! This was the first time I saw Atobe sick, so I actually panicked a little. Removing my jacket, I put it over his shoulders, hoping it'd warm him some.

"How's the party Ore-sama prepared?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"I-it's great." I admitted. "More importantly, you have to go home. You're sick, Atobe." Feeling his forehead for his temperature, Atobe caught my wrist then motioned me to sit in front of him. I did, scooting a chair in front of his desk and sitting down. "Atobe? Are you okay?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I like the party. I like it a lot. Now we should-"

"Are you happy?"

"My God, Yes, Atobe, I am freaking happy, so let's go ho-"

"That's good." He cut me off sincerely. "Ore-sama is glad to be able to make you happy." My mouth closed in an instant. I blushed red. "This time, Ore-sama will be the one to be thanked." And once again, he had that cocky smirk on his face, slightly flushed because of his cold but it was still the same smirk he had yesterday.

Did that mean… so yesterday, when he smirked… he was actually _happy_ that he was being of use to me? He wasn't making fun of me? He wasn't teasing me?

All those things he did… Atobe did them because he cared about me. And I told him that I hated him. Goddammit, I was such an idiot! I should have waited before I threw him out of my house like that! I even slammed and locked the door in his face!

"I-I'm sorry, Atobe." I croaked out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. Sorry. I don't hate you. I'm sorry." Came to think of it, this was the first time I ever apologised to Atobe.

Opening his eyes, he stared at me for a minute finally rising, sitting straighter. The hand on my wrist loosened and he moved his hand up to lace our fingers together.

"Why are you apologising, Megu?" his hand closed tighter around mine, fingers pressing into the back of my hand.

"If you hate Ore-sama then all Ore-sama had to do is make you fall in love again. It is an easy thing."

I must have looked like a boiled crab now, judging from how hot my face was. "Atobe…" I whispered. "Thank you…"

The smirk fell from his lips, exchanged by a sincere, handsome smile. That smile seemed to light up his whole face. Suddenly, he didn't seem as sick as before. "Finally…"

Smiling shyly, I pinched his cheek, "Don't get cocky, though. You won't hear another thank you from me. Ahobe."

"Ah~n? Are you sure, Megu?" he teased, "Ore-sama is sure that you will thank Ore-sama again. Sooner than you know."

"Tch. This is why I never compliment you. Your head's as big as a watermelon now." Sighing, I rested my chin on the palm of my free hand, "I should have saved that 'thank you' for another day."

Chuckling, he leaned forward and pressed our lips together gently. I jumped in surprise. Sure it wasn't the first time we kissed but it was still pretty embarrassing. When we broke apart, his cocky smirk seemed to be even cockier.

"This way, you will soon get sick again." Oh yeah. He did kiss me while he was sick. Cold was contagious so it would spread to me now, wouldn't it? "When you get sick, Ore-sama shall take care of you again. See? You will thank Ore-sama sooner than you know."

"ATOBE KEIGO!"

* * *

***Ahobe = For those who don't know, Aho means stupid. So Ahobe is a twist of his name which means 'Stupid Atobe'. In the Prince of Tennis game, Tooyama Kintaro called him this. I forget whether this mockery was used in the anime though.**


End file.
